Flashes in the Rain
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Misa drags Light to a photoshoot, Light drags L to the photoshoot and, when it starts to rain, more than water is spilled. LxLight one-shot.


This is just a random fluffy smut.

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

**Flashes **in the _Rain_

"Light-kun!!" Misa waved at her boyfriend from the white stage she was standing on. "Watch Misa-Misa!" She blew a kiss as the camera flashed.

The blonde was dressed in a black Lolita dress complete with white ruffles and shiny buckles. She had dragged Light out of headquarters and to the park they were shooting at.

Light sat on a bench, a good few feet away from the madness, accompanied by his favorite detective.

"Light-kun, Amanae-san is calling for you again. I suggest you look or we will both be charged for a murder crime."

Who Light loved to **hate**.

Light glared at the detective who was simply sitting in his usual crouched position and biting on his thumb in a thoughtful manner.

"Light-kun," L stated. "your attention is desired from Amanae-san, not by me. It would be wise to saturate her wishes."

Light's glare deepened as he looked at his 'girlfriend'.

Misa was busy posing in front of the photographer and wouldn't even notice if Light was even there.

Just to test things…

Light stood up.

"Where are you going, Light-kun?!" Misa yelled. She stamped her foot on the white platform. "Don't leave!"

"I was stretching, Misa." Light lied and sat back down. He sighed and held his head in one hand and rested his elbow on a knee.

He didn't notice the slight smile that tugged at L's pale lips.

"Light-kun pulled me out of working so that I could be miserable alongside him but it seems your plan has failed."

_Shut up, L. _Light thought.

"Possibility that you are truly Kira up by seven percent."

Light let out a sigh as he felt something wet slick his skin. It fell down his arm and gently soothed out some of his anger.

Another and the teen could feel his eyes close as his anger fell away with the water.

What was this?

"Ryuzaki…" Light whispered. Water slid down the back of his neck and Light felt released from all his emotions.

All of them but one.

He looked to the detective, who was staring back, and smiled. "Do you really think that is the only reason for me bringing you here?"

L gave no outward sign of his confusion, but Light could still feel it in the way the detective's neck grew slightly stiff.

"Light-kun—"

"It's raining!" Misa screamed and ran for cover underneath a tree behind their stage.

L looked up at the sky and blinked when a raindrop fell into his perfectly black eye.

Light kept his eyes on the detective.

L's neck was outstretched and invited Light to lean forward and taste it. His pale skin glowed in the dark light the hidden sun gave like a dull star. His collar had fallen lower and Light could see some of L's chest and it made him—

The brunette shot out his hand and grabbed L's. The detective gazed at him with unreadable black eyes as they stood up.

"Ryuzaki we need to take cover." Light said.

"Not necessarily." L kept his thumb perched delicately before his lips. "I don't mind the rain and I never get sick."

"I'd feel better if you were safe and dry."

Thunder crackled. "'Safe and dry'?" L tilted his head. "It would make Light-kun happy if I was not wet?"

Light nodded. "It would."

"Very well." L's eyes looked to the floor as they ran to find shelter.

Misa watched her boyfriend take his accuser deeper into the park and risked her beautiful hair to follow them.

* * *

The two found a white gazebo with colorful graffiti on the pillars and walls. Light sat down on a bench and L looked out at the rain he was now sheltered from.

Light looked at the detective.

His black hair covered most of his profile but Light could still see the detective's mouth and his neck. He watched as his white shirt fell up-and-down as his breath escaped and then was re-captured again.

Something had been bothering Light… Something… He didn't want to explain. He was afraid what might happen if he explored the reasons to _why_ his heart beat so fast and _why_ his dreams were always filled with one specific person in this world.

He wasn't sure of it until now.

Right now, with L just a few feet away, the rain falling from the sky, and the sound of _pitter patter_ above him.

Light was sure.

He stood up and walked confidently towards the man he always saw when his eyes were open and closed.

L locked his black eyes with Light's brown as the teen stopped in front of him.

"Light-kun?"

And, as Light pressed his lips against L's and cupped his damp face, his heart was sure.

L gently pushed Light away, not in rejection but in confusion, and looked into his half-lidded eyes. "Light-kun, please explain—"

"You're perfect."

L stiffened.

Light gently stroked the side of L's cheek and stared thoughtfully into his face with a small smile. His finger fell down L's jaw line, making the detective shudder.

"You're everything I want and I find myself always thinking about you. I… I can't explain why I feel this way but… L… Ryuzaki… Ryuga, I don't care _what_ your name is. All I care about are those perfect eyes looking at no one else but me and your smile shining brightly. I only care for your happiness, and I would do anything just to have you stay here in my arms."

Light leaned forward.

"L…"

"Light-kun…"

"I love you."

L's eyes widened.

No one had ever said that to him before. His mind **screamed** that Kira had just found his one blind spot, but his heart made a better argument.

Light loved him.

He loved _L_.

"Light-kun loves me…" L whispered. His eyelids grew heavy and his vision blurred.

"Yes…" Light breathed against the detective's lips, "More than anything."

L swallowed the lump that had grown hard in his throat and pressed his hands against Light's chest as he felt the teen get closer and closer.

He pressed against Light as he felt his heat chase away the cold the rain had given him.

"Ryuzaki…" Light whispered.

L fisted Light's shirt in his hands and closed his eyes completely in anticipation.

Misa took a step forward and was about to scream her lungs out when her photographer placed a hand on her shoulder and shushed her. She had her camera in the other hand and pointed it at the two boys.

Light gently placed his lips against L's and the sweet sensation flooded his entire body and dulled all his other senses. He pressed deeper into the kiss and clutched L's back and brought him harder against him.

He loved this detective.

His heart was sure of it.

And, as the camera flashed in the distance, L was sure Light would be in hell tomorrow.

So he mentally decided to ban Misa from Headquarters.

_Kir Sirin_


End file.
